


One Night

by SadSleepyGhost



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, It's mostly ferdibert, Multi, Pining, it's really small but I'd rather be safe than sorry, they are university students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSleepyGhost/pseuds/SadSleepyGhost
Summary: The black eagles are going to the club. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so please, be indulgent with me u.u
> 
> This fic is best experienced while listening to those "from another room" musics (I highly recommend somebody else by the 1975).

9:49 p.m

Edelgard stares at her reflection in the mirror of the public bathroom of the shopping mall. Her eyeliner isn’t symmetrical. Next to her, Hubert scratches a piece of dry black nail polish of his right index finger. They told her uncle they were studying at his place. The mall is closing in 10 minutes. Edelgard grabs her bag and they go out. It’s lightly raining outside, each drop slowly sipping in her red tights. She laughs and goes for a run toward the arcade.

10:12 p.m

Dorothea struggles putting her earring. Ferdinand waits for her in the entrance of the tiny bathroom of their shared flat. She sprays set her curled hair one last time for good measure. They will be all frizzy by the end of the night anyway. Her phone buzzes softly. As they leave, she tells Ferdinand her boyfriend will join them at the club. Ferdinand doesn’t remember if his name is Jack or Jay. He doesn’t ask.

10:24 p.m

Bernadetta tucked herself in a corner of the club. Behind some tables and chairs. Nobody should see her in the dark but she can see the whole dance floor. She pulls out of her bag her notebook and a pen. Petra is already dancing and laughing with some strangers. If the exchange student can get some new friends by the end of the night then this whole stressful ordeal won’t have been useless. She retracts herself a bit more. Please, let her be invisible.

10:35 p.m

Edelgard looks at the dance floor in search of some familiar faces. Dorothea is dancing with some unknown guy who looks like a douche. Next to them, Ferdinand sports his signature blinding smile. He waves at them and she does the same, albeit in a less flashy way. Hubert grumbles something behind her that gets lost in the loud music. She goes to join them as Hubert stays back, adamant about how he hates dancing.

10:52 p.m

The club is full. Dorothea has left the dance floor to go drink something with her boyfriend, and so has Ferdinand but he has already come back. Caspar is here, doing something that could be easily mistaken for a seizure but is probably what he calls dancing. Edelgard has her eyes set on a newly arrived girl with phosphorescent green hair. She is dancing in her own little world and Edelgard is hypnotized. Hubert has found Bernie’s hiding spot. She squeals when she notice him looming over before realizing it’s him. She shows him some of her drawings. In one of them, Edelgard is easily recognizable. She is twirling among other irrelevant dancers. Another drawing shows Ferdinand. He is dancing too, eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. Hubert can’t help mirroring the smile. Bernadetta gives him the drawing and he goes get her a non-alcoholic drink in exchange. A poor compensation as Bernie’s drawing are all priceless.

11:23 p.m

Dorothea is crying on the girl bathroom’s floor. Her mascara has smudged and her tears leave dark trails behind them. Ferdinand is silently stroking her back, murmuring small comforting words. The door opens to Edelgard followed by Hubert who looks like he would rather be anywhere else. Edie instantly crouches beside them and hug Dorothea who sobs again her shoulder. Ferdinand smile a pitiful smile at Hubert who ends up sitting right next to him. Ferdinand tries to ignore the warmth of his arm against his. Hubert nails are black and a speck of nail polish remains on his right index. Ferdinand reaches out and scratches it off. Hubert shivers at his contact. Ferdinand raises his head towards his face. Hubert is looking at him, lips slightly parted and Ferdinand wonders if his somewhat pink cheeks are due to alcohol or something else entirely. The distant music of the club seems suddenly too loud. He needs to focus back on Dorothea.

« FUCK YOU JESS ! »

« Jess ! His name was Jess ! » Ferdinand thinks as he turns toward his screaming best friend, « I’m gonna guts him. » A girl in a toilet stall scream a muffled « Yeah ! Fuck him ! » She gets out. She has a face tattoo under her right eyes and too many golden jewelry, enough to rival with Dorothea who looks at her dumbly. « Boys are no good anyway. » she adds with a thick accent. Dorothea sniffs and wipes out her blackened cheeks before replying in a broken voice « Yeah… Wanna dance with me ? » The girl beams at her. She grabs Dorothea’s left arm and drags her outside. « I think she’ll be fine. » mutters Edie and Ferdinand silently agrees.

11:32 p.m

Ferdinand has gone back to the dance floor, his ears were slightly red as he left Edelgard and Hubert on the bathroom floor. Edie asks to Hubert why he hasn’t ask Ferdinand to dance with him. He barely replies old stale excuses reflecting his well hidden disastrous self-esteem. They talk in whispers even though they’re the only ones here. Edie speaks of the girl with phosphorescent hair and as if magic, she enters the bathroom. Under the neon lights, her hair appears a dark green. She messily puts cold water on her face. Edelgard steals herself, shoots a significant look at her best friend and raises toward the girl. 

« Hey, I’m Edelgard, wanna dance ? »

The girl smiles lazily at her.

« Byleth. »

0:03 a.m

Dorothea is laughing with the bathroom girl, Petra, while they dance. They haven’t stop one second to regain their breath. Edelgard and Byleth are sitting in the corner, Hubert close enough to deter any guy looking to bother them. Byleth mentions that she came with her twin brother and offhandedly shows them a guy with equally phosphorescent green hair making out with a man some meters away. « Isn’t that Mercedes' brother ?» asks Edelgard to Hubert in a slightly incredulous voice. « Yeah… I think so… ». Next to the couple, they can see Linhardt sleeping despite the loud music. A man approaches him and starts stroking his tight. Edie grips Hubert arms who raised up. Caspar is quicker than them, running toward the man at full speed, scarring him off effectively. They ends up moving Linhardt next to Bernadetta in the hidden corner.

0:56 a.m

Ferdinand is drunk. He keeps bumping into people as he moves. He launches himself at Hubert the moment he saw him. He is alone, Edelgard back on the dance floor with Byleth. Ferdinand wants him to have fun too. He grabs his arm and drags him toward the writhing mass of dancing people, ignoring his complaints. They dance, more exactly, Ferdinand dances and Hubert stands uncomfortably besides him. A small but incredibly fond smile slowly creeps on his face as Ferdinand pulls out increasingly silly moves. The red head puts his arms around his neck and Hubert thinks that at this instant, he could let him do to him just about anything. Someone bumps into them and tells Ferdinand to « ditch that guy ». Ferdinand says he needs to go to the bathroom.

1:12 a.m

The men bathroom is oddly empty safe for them. Ferdinand is trying to tame his ridiculous amount of hair with his fingers without much success while blabbering about almost anything. Hubert vaguely listens to him, tired eyes stuck on his pouting face in awed. Ferdinand notices it and smiles brightly at him and his heart messes up a beat.

1:49 a.m

In his sleepy drunken mind, Ferdinand wonders how much more Hubert will let him get away with. The answer is everything but he doesn’t know that. They are softly dancing to a music that only exists in their minds, locked in a tight embrace and Ferdinand is falling asleep against the crook of Hubert’s neck. When he asks him if he is ok, Ferdinand replies that he is hungry. As reluctant he is to break their embrace, Hubert thinks it is maybe time to leave.

1:59 a.m

Edelgard finds them still hugging each other and smile fondly at Hubert who raises in response an inexistant eyebrow, daring her to say anything about it. They are leaving. Bernadetta is anxiously waiting for them near the exit, Linhardt half shamelessly sleeping on her while still standing. Edelgard disappears into the dancing mass, followed by Byleth who makes them so easy to spot and Hubert walks slowly towards the exit, Ferdinand hanging at his arm. 

2:24 a.m

They are in a fast food, Ferdinand isn’t sure which one. He has tucked his face in his arms, trying to make the table more confortable. He can hear Caspar’s loud voice and Petra’s ringing laugh distantly. He is hungry. In his limited field of vision, he can see a box of fries and he sloppily grabs some. Long white fingers with black nails pushes the box toward him as well as a tall glass with a straw. He straightens himself a bit to sip on it, water, not soda. The white fingers softly dance near his face, removing stray hairs falling in front of his face.

2:50 a.m

They are in front of the fast food, saying each other good bye. Caspar and Linhardt are making sure Bernadetta makes it home before they go back to their dormitory. Petra is going home with Dorothea and Edelgard is going at Byleth’s. Ferdinand is sticked to Hubert’s arm once again as they slowly walk away towards the bus stop to Hubert’s flat.

3:04 a.m

They are in the bus. Ferdinand is laying against Hubert as the tall man is looking outside.

« I love you » mumbles a sleepy voice.

« Of course you do » replies Hubert in a small chuckle.

« Hubert ? » Hubert feels Ferdinand raised up and turns towards him.

Ferdinand kisses him softly before going back to laying on him, a small smile on his lips. Hubert stares at him dumbly, the dark hiding his red face. He grumbles something about Ferdinand being drunk and that he loves him too, words lost to the world, Ferdinand already asleep and too low to be heard by anybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡  
> (I also appreciate nice criticism to help me improve my English)


End file.
